The best present
by Darkis0777
Summary: Its Sadie's 15th birthday and lover boy is nowhere in site, Sadie is belong furious and a little heartbroken. But late that night Anubis shows up. What did lover boy bring the angered Sadie and will it be enough? Read to find out. T for light swearing. Read and Review


**I own nothing! **

* * *

_I can't believe he didn't come! _

I was in rage. My veins fueled hatred, and my blood boiled from anger. I stormed into my room and slammed the doors hard. _Did he forget?! How dare he forget!_ I thought as I paced back and forth. _That no good lying bastard! He tells you he loves you, but where is he on the most important day of your life?! Not here! _ I yelled out in frustration and carelessly threw my hands up in the air. I stopped pacing my room and sighed reluctantly, my anger drained a little and I was able to relax.

I walked towards my window and looked out. The night sky was clear and the stars were brightly visible. Up ahead was the city, its lights bright and colorful it was in one word spectacular. My lips formed a small smile, but my insides felt a small stab. It was a bittersweet moment, I had this spectacular view before me, but _he _wasn't here to enjoy it with me. I walked to my bed and dropped down face first.

"Where are you Anubis? You promised me."

I sighed deeply, it sucked being (what you Americans say) screwed over. I stayed on my bed for gods know how long.

_Late that night…._

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

My eyes fluttered open and a quiet moan escaped my lips, I rubbed my eyes trying to alert myself.

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

The knock came again, but that time I was wide awake and fully alert. I got up and grabbed my staff from the table beside my bed.

_Knock,Knock,Knock_

The knock sounded like it came not from the door, but from my window. I moved slowly and cautiously. My staff ready to summon a spell if needed. I reached the window and swiftly pull the curtain back.

"Hello Sadie," Anubis greeted with a wide charming smile.

I stood there for a few seconds with a shock expression plastered on my face, but it was soon replaced by anger and a little bit of hatred. I gave Anubis the finger and pulled the curtain back.

" Oh! Come on Sadie!" Anubis called out.

"I am sorry for not coming earlier, please let me in."

_The nerves of this boy!_ I thought as I stormed back to the closed window. I pulled it back once more.

"Its a little to late lover boy, go home!" I growled as I shut the curtain on his face.

"Sadie I am sorry! I had other affairs to attend!" Anubis tried again.

I froze on the spot. _What does he mean by affairs? Wait a minute is he-_ I stopped myself knowing the answer. I should have known, I mean Anubis is hot and not to mention handsome, guys like him can't settle with just one girl. Of course he had other lovers, I was just so blind to see it! I felt a painful ache in my chest, it was as if my heart was made of glass and shattered into millions of pieces. I felt my eyes water and my hand trembled in angry and sadness.

"Sadie?" Anubis called out.

"I am coming in."

I wiped the tears away and gripped my staff tighter, he was going to pay.

A black misted formed at the center of my room, it was slowly taking a form. Soon Anubis was visible, he wore black pants and a grey dress shirt with a black tie covered with a black hoodie( why does he have to look so sexy!). The black mist that formed around him was soon gone.

"Hey Sadie happy b-"

I interrupted him by casting a spell, he jumped back the spell missed him. I casted another and yet again Anubis managed to jump out of the way. I was in rage as I casted the spells, angry fueled me as I continued to zap random spells at him.

"Sadie! What are you- STOP! You're going to wake everyone! Please stop!" Anubis begged.

"What did I do?!" he asked as he dodged a spell by ducking behind my bed.

I scoffed and chuckled angrily.

"What did you do? Uhm?" I pretended to think.

"Oh yeah! I know you missed my birthday after you promise that you'd come! And lets not forget your other affairs shall we!"

I spat out with a raging spell. Anubis ducked down, but that time the spell hit him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Anubis yelp as he rubbed his injured arm.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Anubis stood from the side of my bed, his right sleeve had a burnt whole from the spell.

"I didn't forget about your birthday! I would never! Sadie I don't know if I made myself clear, but I love with all my heart and soul." Anubis stated as he slowly walked towards me.

That confession would have worked on me, if I was in complete and total rage. I glared at him.

"Yeah right! How many girls have you said that to?" I asked and raised my staff to stop him from coming any closer.

A confused look spread throughout his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with Anubis! Other _**Affairs**_?!" I expressed.

He stood there for a moment, then bursted into a loud laugh. His arms hugged his stomach as his burst of laughter continued.

I glared at him.

"What you think its funny that you're cheating?!" I tried to snap, but instead it sounded like a cry.

Anubis stopped his laughter and his expression turned serious. He tried to come closer, but my staff was blocking him from going any further.

"You think that I am cheating on you?" he asked his voice calm yet serious.

I felt unwanted tears form and I turned my head away from him.

"Sadie? You think that I am having affairs with other women?" he asked once more his voice sounded hurt.

He gripped the tip of my staff, he pulled me towards him. I tried to resist but he was too strong, he grabbed my wrist with his left and touched the side of my cheek with his right. I moved my head away from his touch.

"Then what other affairs were you attending to?!" I asked "Why didn't you come earlier?"

He hesitated and let out a deep sigh.

"I can't tell you," He replied with a stern look.

My head snapped up and met his eyes, my mouth opened but no words came out.

"It would ruin your birthday surprise." he stated with a grin.

What happened next was a blur. A black mist quickly surrounded me, I felt dizzy and disorientated. My vision began to blur and the last thing I saw was Anubis's smiling face.

….

"Sadie" a faint voice called.

I felt a hand touched my shoulder.

"Sadie, sweetheart" the voice came again, it sounded vaguely familiar.

I opened my eyes and was welcomed to a familiar face. Her hair blonde as mine, her skin the same tone as me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes making sure I was really awake. The women in front of me wore a white shirt with Isis's symbol on the middle, matched with green short-shorts. A yellow scarf held her hair back.

"M-Mom?" I managed to asked.

She smiled and helped me up to my feet.

"Yes dear, its me." She replied.

I stood there eyes widen and mouth ajar. Millions of emotions ran through me, I mean my dead mum was right in front of me. I haven't seen her in person for years, I don't even remember my last moment with her(too young to remember). Hell! I only saw pictures of her with I was little!

I hugged her, glad that my arms didn't go through. I felt her arms wrapped around me, as if she was sheltering me for the first time. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I miss you," I sobbed.

"I know Sadie," my mum said.

She held me tighter as I continued cry on her shoulders.

"I am so sorry for leaving you and Carter." She whispered.

"I wish things could have gone another way."

She kissed the top of my head. I looked up tears still in my eyes, but the flow stopped. My mum wiped the tears away and smiled once again. I took a mental picture of her smiling face and locked it away in my mind, the secret vault in my brain where I would never forget it.

"You're here now." I stated.

Her smile widens, but I knew she covered the sadness that lingered inside her.

"Happy fifteen birthday Sadie." She said.

"I am sorry I missed all your other birthdays, I am glad that Anubis gave me this time. Even though it is short."

_Anubis?!_ I though a little confused. Then something clicked in my mind, his other affairs had something to do with me seeing my mum. He did something, so that I could spend time with her even thought it was short.

"Its ok mum, you're here now that makes up for it." I smiled.

Mum gave out a small chuckle, she looked deep into my eyes.

"You're a very kind person Sadie, kind and beautiful. You've always put other people before yourself, I admire you for that. I know in my heart that you'll grow up to be an amazing magician." Mum said her eyes began to water.

She untied her yellow scarf and placed it around my neck, she pulled me into another tight hug.

"I'll make you proud mum."I whispered.

I knew our time was up, I felt myself fading as if my body was being pulled back to reality. A part of me didn't want to leave, but I knew I had too. I couldn't leave my friends and family.

"You already have Sadie."

As mum spoke the words, my vision blurred and my head spun. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they felt heavy and tried. I looked up once more and caught one last glimpse of my mum's smiling face.

…..

I stood at the center of my room, the same spot where I left. I stared down at the ground, a single tear fell from my right eye. I gathered my thoughts and myself, then took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Anubis wrapped his arm around my waisted and pulled me closer. His forehead touched mine and his mouth formed a small smile. I should consider myself lucky that Anubis chose me of all people. I know now that he would do anything for me, that I wasn't just some other girl he loved then moved on every decade or two. How dare I even think that!

"I am sorry!" I blurted out also swallowing my pride. Anubis looked at me with a confused expression.

"I am sorry that I attacked you. I am sorry for not letting you in. And I am so sorry for not beli-"

I was cut short, his lips pressed on mine. I closed my eyes and slowly kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer deepening our kiss. I felt Anubis's other wrapped around my waist, he pulled me up and spun the both of us lips still connected.

He was the first to pull back, his face held the same sweet smile.

"You talk too much." Anubis whispered.

I chuckled.

"So I've been told." I said.

I brought my lips to his once again, the kiss as good as the last. But it was cut short by a growling noise.I pulled back.

"What was that?" I asked.

Anubis laughed and rubbed his abdomen.

"Its my stomach, I haven't eaten in days." he replied with a shy smile.

"Aw poor baby, come we have so leftover cake." I said.

I took his hand into mine and dragged him out of my room.

"I hope you like chocolate." I said as we went down the stairs.

"I love chocolate." Anubis replied.

"I like the scarf Sadie."

I looked down and saw the yellow scarf loosely wrapped around my neck. I smiled as I remembered the short time I had with my mum. The boy that I held within my hands did everything in his power, so that I could see her and that makes it the best present I've ever got.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys so heres the one-shot I promised for those who read the War of the Gods. So sorry for not updating this week:( I was sick with a fever/cold(I got the whole package) and just currently got better. I will try to update Asap! So as an apology gift I wrote this quick one-shot for you guys! And for those who haven't read my other story, just click on my profile and you'll see the story(The War of the Gods) R&R. **

**...**

**Anyways... tell me what you think by leaving me a review. Your opinions and criticism will help me become a better writer! Also I am taking prompt ideas for one-shots! If theres a one-shot you want me to write just tell me through your review. Keep it between Sadie and Anubis. **

**-Darkis0777**


End file.
